high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boys Are Back
The Boys Are Back is the only track from High School Musical 3: Senior Year, and the seventh song on the soundtrack and in the movie. The song is sung in the movie by Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. High School Musical 3: Senior Year This song takes place in a junkyard. In the movie, it brings flashbacks on when Troy and Chad used to pretend to be pirates, spies and superheroes when they were kids in the junkyard. Soon, they start fixing Troy's truck and having fun. Troy and Chad dance with younger versions of themselves around the junkyard. The song also plays over the second half of the end credits (following Just Getting Started). Lyrics Take it back to the place when You know it all began We can be anything we wanna be You can tell by the noise that The boys are back again Together making history It’s time to show how To be a superhero Just like a showdown Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro We’re the best no doubt Doing it like we used to do This is . . . our time . . . and I’m telling you Oh! The boys are back Gonna do it again Gonna wake up the neighborhood The boys are back (yeah) The boys are back Climbing up the walls Anytime we want The word is out The boys are back Keep comin’ with the right win the fight every single time Undefeated here in our house yeah We can rock your bed We can shock Anytime we like And tonight we’re going all out It’s time to show how To be a superhero This is our time . . . And I’m telling you Oh! The boys are back, the boys are back The boys are back gonna do it again Gonna wake up the neighborhood The boys are back, the boys are back Climbing up the walls Anytime we want The word is out The boys are back! Here to change the world To solve the mystery Fight the battle Save the girl (No one) No one can stop us now We’re the ones that make the rules The boys are back The boys are back, the boys are back The boys are back gonna do it again Gonna wake up the neighborhood The boys are back, the boys are back Climbing up the walls Anytime we want No need to worry cause The boys are back, the boys are back (look out now) The boys are back Gonna do it again And we make it look good The boys are back (yeah) The boys are back Taking down the walls Anytime we want I’m sure that you know by now The boys are back! Appearances *High School Musical 3: Senior Year Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 3 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs Performed By Chad Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year